Starscream
Starscream was Megatron's air commander and treacherous Decepticon lieutenant. Though Starscream typically tried to suck up to Megatron, he secretly wanted to overthrow him as leader of the Decepticons. Megatron had little tolerance of Starscream's ambitious attempts, and usually punished his lieutenant for his treachery. Biography Many years before civil war broke out on Cybertron, Starscream was guarding a hatchling school trip when they were attacked by a subterranean monster. He was saved by Megatron and Shockwave, much to his irritation, but Megatron liked Starscream's "feisty" attitude, and saw a place for him in the future of Cybertron he hoped to shape. He later joined Megatron's Defense Force, and was very much at home, killing a malcontent that challenged the new order in spite of surrendering. Later, he was patrolling the Eshems Nebula when he encountered the fourth alien scout ship he had spotted in the same cycle. As he related this to first officer Ratchet of the Science Division, this time the alien ship did not maintain a safe distance, forcing Starscream to attack, and he was damaged in the subsequent battle (and was late for a meeting with Optimus and Lord High Protector Megatron). Soon afterwards, these same aliens attacked Cybertron, and Starscream commanded the aerial forces in the defense of the temple in Simfur. After Megatron was injured in battle, Starscream rushed to his side to enquire about his condition and to ask for further orders. He was informed to keep Optimus's team out of the military's way. Megatron was influenced by the mysterious relic found outside Simfur to wage a vengeful war against the aliens. Starscream attended a war rally at Trypticon where Megatron assumed dictatorship of Cybertron and its armed forces. After destroying much of the enemy fleet and eliminating its leader, Megatron ordered Starscream and his fellow fliers to destroy the alien flagship and conquer the surrounding systems. Defiance #2 Underground opposition to the new regime came in the form of Optimus and his science division, something Lord Megatron would not stand for. While Prowl and security officers arrested Optimus on trumped-up charges of treason, Starscream's squadron was given orders to capture Optimus alive and leave no living witnesses. Unfortunately, Optimus Prime proved more than a match for Starscream's entire unit, bringing down the ruins of a city upon them. The group survived, and were used by Megatron as "proof" that there were enemies within Cybertron as well as without, to rally his army into a new faction: the Decepticons. During the launch of the Nemesis, Starscream believed Megatron's propaganda that Sentinel Prime was a liar, and expressed disdain for Optimus's claim that he was a Prime too. Foundation #3 During the subsequent civil war, Starscream blindly followed Megatron's orders, murdering those who did not bow to his Lord's will, even those who did not choose sides. 4During the Autobot assault on Simfur Temple, Starscream noticed Elita-One reaching the AllSpark and activating Sentinel's "torch". He pursued her but she escaped into the tunnels. Despite Megatron's desperate command to stand down, Starscream attacked Sentinel when he arrived on the Ark, causing the ship to disappear in a tremendous explosion. Starscream was inside Megatron's citadel when Optimus launched another attack in revenge for Sentinel's death. While Optimus and Megatron faced off, Starscream and Shockwave fought their former captain, Ironhide. When the sky darkened, Optimus emerged and blasted both of them, allowing them to escape. The attack had actually been a distraction from Wheeljack's theft of the AllSpark after the first assault had exhausted Simfur's Decepticons. 4Later, Starscream was leading an assault on the Autobots at Tyger Pax when Blackout arrived to reinforce them. They witnessed the launch of the AllSpark into space, a desperate gambit by the Autobots, and immediately Starscream and Blackout began to bicker over their next move. Seeing Megatron leave the planet in pursuit of the AllSpark, Starscream decided that so would they. Starscream was concerned over the Autobots who still posed a threat, but Megatron ordered him to gather a crew to pursue Optimus Prime's ship. Unfortunately, Starscream's ship was led into a trap and crippled by concussion pulse weapons, throwing them off the chase, for now. Humiliated, Starscream and his crew limped back home for repairs. Sometime later, they followed the AllSpark's trace energy pulse and the wake of Prime's ship to a solar system galaxies away. Landing on the fourth planet, they destroyed a primitive lifeform that seemed to have been created from the AllSpark, and felt the tag of the life-giving object on the third planet. Starscream's team made planetfall on Earth in Afghanistan in 2003, quickly attracting the attention of a nearby US military base, which sent out an armoured personnel carrier to investigate. After it was destroyed, the Decepticons attacked the base itself. During the rather one-sided assault, a human agent of Sector Seven was impressed by the alien invaders' ability to adapt to Earth's finest weaponry. Starscream agreed that they were impressive, and killed the fleshling. After Blackout left the group for another nearby base, Starscream told his fellow Decepticons that their mission wouldn't always be this easy, as the Autobots were bound to turn up. When Starscream ordered them to pull out, Barricade initially objected to leaving Wreckage, who had been disabled in the fight, behind. Two different novels offer contradictory accounts of Starscream and the Decepticons' arrival on Earth, with the former showing them arriving in Afghanistan shortly before the events of the film, and the latter placing them in North America in 2003. The Reign of Starscream movie sequel comic would corroborate the "Planetfall" account, but the timing involved means it must take place in 2003. Splitting up, Starscream scanned an F-22 Raptor fighter jet being tested by the US Air Force at Nellis Air Force Base. He destroyed it, then adopted the vehicle form for himself. Leaving the scene of destruction, he radioed his fellow Decepticons to report in on their hunt for new disguise forms, which they did. He reiterated that their mission was to find the AllSpark, to which Blackout responded with a reminder that the mission was also to find Megatron. Starscream dismissively replied, "Yeah, right... him too." Later, Starscream and Blackout detected the unique radiation of the AllSpark and investigated, but Starscream soon realized it was a trap by Sector Seven. Starscream destroyed several AH-64 Apache helicopters while Blackout attacked Sector Seven's bunker and attempted to hack into their mainframe. When the humans severed the connection, the Decepticons broke off from the battle and linked up with Barricade, who was in pursuit of the Autobot Bumblebee. After the Cybertronan War, when Megatron disappeared searching for the AllSpark, Starscream took over as leader of the Decepticons. Starscream had ascended to Decepticon leadership in the absence of their former lord, and though he had to seem to carry on the long search for the lost Megatron and the AllSpark to keep his position as leader, his greatest hope was that Megatron would NEVER be found. Some loyal Decepticons, especially Blackout, strongly suspected this and sought to frustrate Starscream's species-serving plans. Barricade buddied up with him, but he did like to trick people. Bonecrusher hated him, but one shouldn't really read too much into that. Frenzy and Scorponok's opinions are unknown, but Frenzy's a complete lunatic and nobody cared what the pet thought. During a search of an abandoned solar system, the Nemesis came across a vessel that bore a resemblance to Megatron's alternate mode. Starscream went to investigate it, intending to destroy it. After chasing off Bumblebee, he communicated with the creatures aboard the vessel, who called themselves humans. Starscream claimed that his people once lived with the Autobots, and that their treacherous leader, Optimus Prime, started a war for the AllSpark. The humans told him of a robotic creature that they had found on their world, and Starscream, recognizing it as Megatron, told them it was an Autobot scout. While communicating with them, he downloaded all the information on their computers, learning that the AllSpark was also located on Earth. He offered to help the humans to return to their world if they helped Starscream's group attack the Autobots, hoping that Prime would destroy them and be guilt-stricken in the process. The humans attacked Optimus and Bumblebee, but the two Autobots escaped. After their ship sank into a cavern, Starscream revealed his true nature and abandoned them. As a result, the humans concluded neither faction could be fully trusted. Way to make first contact there, Starscream. Returning to the battle, he lied to his fellow Decepticons, claiming that the two Autobots were dead and that he'd been unable to communicate with the humans. Blackout, unconvinced by the story, challenged Starscream to single combat. Starscream won, and the Decepticons launched an attack on the Ark. Unfortunately for Starscream, Optimus, Bumblebee and the human vessel showed up. Starscream, fearful of the information that the ship contained, ordered the Decepticons to destroy it. Unfortunately, Starscream experienced a minor mutiny when Bonecrusher and Blackout demanded answers, and even Barricade wanted to know why. As the battle drew to a close, Starscream was in a position to terminate Prime but came under fire from the humans' weapons. Seriously damaged, Starscream finished them off with a single plasma blast, then ordered the Decepticons to retreat, despite the advantage they had over the Autobots. The Autobots figured that Starscream would not risk traveling to Earth for fear of losing power, but Prime figured that it was only a matter of time before the desire for vengeance and the lure of the AllSpark brought the Decepticons to that world. Transformers Starscream lay in wait at a US air base, disguised as an F-22 Raptor, when covert agent Frenzy reported that the AllSpark had been located, along with Megatron, underneath Hoover Dam. Though he had long feared this day would come, Starscream ordered the rest of the Decepticons to mobilize. The others responded, with Blackout rallying in the name of Megatron. ]] The first to arrive, Starscream attacked the hydroelectric power plant attached to the dam to cause havoc to Sector Seven's operations and to speed the thawing of Megatron. With Frenzy's sabotage, Megatron quickly broke free of his icy restraints and escaped the facility. He almost immediately met with the waiting Starscream, who repledged his loyalty to Megatron. Demanding to know what had happened to the AllSpark, Megatron was told by his second-in-command that it was now in the possession of the humans. Furious, Megatron berated his lieutenant for yet another failure and ordered an attack on them. ]]During the assault on Mission City, Starscream fooled Captain Lennox's unit by using his jet mode to pose as one of the Air Force providing cover. Starscream launched an attack that crippled Bumblebee as Ironhide realized too late who the fighter really was. As Sam ran with the AllSpark, Starscream swooped down, blocking his path, only to be attacked by both Ironhide and Ratchet. After fighting without much effort, but still besting them, Starscream took to the skies again, instead of securing the AllSpark from the now-defenseless Sam. While Megatron attempted to retrieve the AllSpark from Sam, Starscream perched on nearby buildings and shot down an Army Blackhawk helicopter when it attempted to help Sam evacuate the AllSpark. Eventually, real F-22 Raptors from the US Air Force arrived, and Starscream disguised himself. Pretending to be a part of their squadron, Starscream surprised the human pilots by transforming in mid-air and destroying three of the Raptors before he was fired upon. He transformed back into his disguise and fled, and was (apparently) not seen in the closing moments of the battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron. Most of the Decepticons were defeated, and their bodies cast into the deepest part of the ocean. Ultimately, Starscream retreated from Earth into space. The Reign of Starscream Starscream assumed the role of Decepticon leader on Earth following Megatron's defeat and the destruction of the AllSpark. Though tempted to exact revenge on the humans, he realized he might be the last functional Decepticon on the planet, so he escaped Mission City to recover the badly-damaged Barricade. Starscream gave him orders to continue his reconnaissance of the Autobot once he was able, and headed for Hoover Dam to retrieve Frenzy. Starscream made his way to Hoover Dam, taking out masses of human soldiers and a less-than-functional attack drone. Starscream took a human captive along with Frenzy's body, but the fleshling didn't survive the Decepticon's trip to Mars. However, the trip, combined with the damage from the battle took its toll and upon finding his starship, he had to be helped inside by Thundercracker. The pair discussed Thundercracker's progress with the space bridge terminal, the physiology of humans and the abilities of Starscream's new form. While recharging, he ordered Thundercracker to download the information from Frenzy; however, an Autobot scouting party interrupted their efforts. Let's hope that Dreadwing isn't revived by Unicron. Starscream ordered Thundercracker and the drones to deal with them while he prepared for take off. After recovering, he made short work of the Autobots and dragged a damaged Thundercracker inside the ship, before activating the terminal and warping to Cybertron. He handed Thundercracker over to Ramjet, and ordered construction of a replica AllSpark, based on Frenzy's data. Approaching Megatron's citadel, Starscream, still impressed by the power his new form gave him, destroyed the former leader's figurehead. A quartex later, Starscream ruminated about ruling over a Cybertron free of war or factions, as well as bringing certain war criminals to justice. He arrived at the AllSpark construction yard, busted Crankcase's vocal processor for whining too much, and chained him up along with four enslaved Autobot prisoners on the new AllSpark, ready to offer up their lives in exchange for a new life for Cybertron. Things sort of went downhill from there, though. First, the AllSpark replica didn't work; then Dreadwing rebelled. Then they saw that Arcee had snuck aboard Starscream's ship, led an Autobot attack on Simfur and destroyed the new AllSpark. In the ensuing chaos, Starscream, along with his few remaining loyal subjects, fought off the army of Dreadwing drones and assorted other traitors. Starscream tracked Dreadwing to the space bridge as he took a starship through it. By the time the ship arrived on Mars, it was damaged by Starscream's attack, but Dreadwing survived. However, Starscream also survived, revealed himself, and ripped out Dreadwing's spark core. After Dreadwing's betrayal, Starscream relocated to Earth, his aspirations for leadership and his faith in his fellow Decepticons shattered. As he brooded and carved AllSpark runes onto his exo-structure, he picked up a transmission from Barricade, informing Starscream of Optimus Prime's forthcoming journey to a Sector Seven facility where Wreckage was held. #1 Starscream recorded a message chronicling Megatron's death, the destruction of the Cube and Wreckage's betrayal before he left Mars. Soundwave found the message upon his return to Earth, and deemed it a suicide note. Starscream arrived on Earth not long after Wreckage escaped. The two engaged in a heated battle, each accusing the other of betrayal. Wreckage managed to gain the upper hand, but the timely arrival of Bumblebee gave Starscream the chance to kill Wreckage. He thanked Bumblebee by blasting him, but was contacted by Soundwave before he could finish the job. Shocked that Soundwave was still alive, Starscream left with renewed vigor, believing Soundwave held the key to making a new army. Rendezvousing on Mars, Starscream informed Soundwave of Megatron's death and the AllSpark's loss, and was pleased when he was told a number of troops were headed for Earth, with more in stasis. After receiving co-ordinates to Soundwave's ship, a more enthusiastic Starscream left for the Nemesis, aiming to bring the troops aboard out of stasis while Soundwave carried out "other orders". Within seconds of Megatron's defeat, Starscream dubbed himself the new Decepticon leader, with the main problem being that he didn't actually have any troops to lead. To amend this slight impediment, he attacked several AllSpark Mutations and removed the energy from their bodies, which he then proceeded to implant into the corpses of Blackout, Barricade and Devastator. With his former comrades reanimated in this rudimentary manner, he directed the shambling husks to attack the Autobots, who were still recovering from their battle that had just finished. While the Autobots eventually destroyed the zombies, Starscream had escaped with several AllSpark energy fragments still in his posseioon. Starscream was in Zambia where he gained control of the rebel Human Accessory Force by synthesizing gold coins with his own body. He sent Macerator, Dropkick and Payload to blow up a series of dams along the Zambezi River. Although the three Decepticons were stopped by NEST, Starscream intercepted them and killed Beachbreak, who was hoisting Optimus Prime up Victoria Falls. He then oversaw the Decepticons attack on a dam along the Zambezi, but the action saw the loss of Macerator and Payload. With their plan in ruins, Starscream ordered Dropkick to retreat. Little did Starscream know that not all of the troops Soundwave had brought were so eager to serve him for merely succeeding to the Decepticon throne. A number of Decepticons were working in secret to amass vast quantities of energy to locate Megatron and jump start his spark. Upon discovering the existence of this faction, Optimus surmised that Starscream would be hard pressed to withstand a coup, and the only way to secure his claim would be to destroy Optimus and the Autobots quickly. Starscream flew to Italy where he allied with criminal mastermind Bruno Carrera, promising him rule of Europe once Starscream ruled Earth if he helped kill Optimus Prime. Swindle and Deadend drew NEST to Rome, where Starscream challenged Optimus to one-on-one combat in the Coliseum: it was a trap, and Optimus fell through a hidden door into a set of restraints in an underground tunnel built by Carrera. The humans helped Optimus escape though, and Starscream flew off to pay Carrera back for his failure. Revenge of the Fallen Two years after the battle of Mission City, Starscream spent his time as acting commander on the Nemesis engineering a new army. His plan was failing miserably, as without energon the hatchlings were dying. After Soundwave successfully executed his plan to resurrect Megatron, Starscream (who may or may not have known of said plan) attempted to welcome his commander with open arms, only to be criticized for leaving him for dead. Starscream defended his actions by saying The Fallen decreed the spawning of a new army, and that in Megatron's absence, someone had to take command. This was a bad choice of words on Starscream's part, as Megatron slammed him into a hatchling sack and told him the simple truth: even in death, there is no command greater than Megatron's. Megatron noted the plight of the hatchlings though, and sought the advice of The Fallen, whom Starscream had kept on life support, on another source of energon now that the AllSpark was destroyed. The Fallen revealed there was another source, and that the key to attaining it was through the boy who had killed Megatron. But first, The Fallen commanded that they kill Optimus Prime, the last of the Dynasty of Primes, so that he would be safe. Since Optimus would come to protect Sam, it would be a simple matter to capture him. Starscream arrived and announced that they had an agent within sight of the boy. He was eager to get the energon, as the hatchlings would keep dying without it. Starscream aided in Sam Witwicky's capture by cutting open the car Grindor had captured him in, and watched as Megatron and Scalpel threatened to dissect him for the information in his mind from the AllSpark regarding the energon source. Optimus and Bumblebee arrived to rescue Sam: Starscream let Megatron do most of the fighting in the factory, before Optimus blasted him through the wall and drove off with Sam to a forest. Starscream arrived, immediately going for the boy, but Prime ran interference, grabbing Starscream, suplexing him, and kicking off part of his mouth, leading the three Decepticons to gang up on him. Surprisingly, it went quite poorly for the Decepticons: Prime was able to take on all three, using Starscream as a shield and sending his artillery flying at Grindor. After stabbing Megatron multiple times, Optimus ripped off Starscream's arm. Starscream could only cry out in horror as Optimus then used it as a club against the Decepticon. Although Optimus managed to kill Grindor, Megatron eventually managed to kill Optimus, but before they could retrieve Sam, the rest of the Autobots arrived while Bumblebee spirited Sam away. Megatron and Starscream were forced to retreat. Starscream and Megatron flew to the top of a New York City skyscraper, where Starscream revealed that they had lost track of the boy. Megatron berated Starscream and hit him with the detached arm he was trying to stick in, furious that he lost track of "a single insect." Starscream countered that there were seven billion more on the planet, and that he could be anywhere at that point. Megatron decided to reveal the Decepticons' presence to the world: Starscream stood openly atop a skyscraper during the rejuvenated Fallen's announcement to the world. After Soundwave learned that Sam was in Egypt, Starscream flew to investigate. Locating the boy, he fired upon Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap, who had Sam, Mikaela Banes, Leo Spitz and Seymour Simmons as their passengers, bombing them to no avail. Bumblebee, Simmons, Leo, and the Twins drew Starscream's fire while Sam and Mikaela fled to the NEST soldiers. During his flyby of the NEST team, he released an electromagnetic pulse that took out the humans' communications, but saw Prime's body. Meeting Megatron atop the pyramid which hid the harvester, Starscream informed Megatron of his discovery, and Megatron ordered the assault to begin. ]]As Sam and Mikaela tried to reach Optimus to revive him with the Matrix of Leadership, Starscream led several Constructicons and Protoforms in a search for Sam. It wasn't going very well, to the point that Starscream literally started shooting the ground in anger. An Insecticon drone managed to find them, and Starscream tore the roof off the building they were in, but the two humans managed to lose them again. Starscream then ordered Rampage to hold Sam's parents Ron and Judy for ransom: Sam was ready to exchange the Matrix, but Bumblebee rescued them and killed Rampage. Starscream was unable to search for Sam any longer and was soon drawn into the battle with N.E.S.T. , joining his comrades in firing on them. Starscream watched from the sidelines as Optimus was resurrected by the Matrix, and combined with Jetfire. Although The Fallen had obtained the Matrix and activated the Star Harvester, as he had predicted, the last of the Primes killed The Fallen and destroyed the harvester. Starscream stood next to Megatron, who had lost his right arm and had half his face blown off thanks to Optimus Prime, and advised that they should flee, something that Megatron acknowledged. Starscream came upon Sam and Bumblebee driving on the open road, and decided to strike while the pair were separated from their allies. But Bumblebee grappled him as he swooped down, sending Starscream tumbling into a nearby river after crashing through some power lines. Starscream was then too focused on the Autobot to notice Sam taking a live wire, and sticking it into the water, electrocuting the Decepticon. Damaged from the shock, Starscream decided to cut his losses and took off skywards. At the Decepticon camp in Namibia, Megatron made it very clear to Starscream, by way of a beating, that he did not appreciate being told how to do his job. Tired of endlessly submitting to the Decepticon leader, Starscream snapped, and flew off with the intention of starting his own "New Decepticon Empire." When he detected a Cybertronian energy signature, Starscream pursued and saw a shape plummet into the sea next to a pier-side amusement park. The shape was Space Case, who, tired of "bein' pushed around," immediately attacked Starscream, punching him into a Ferris wheel. Starscream hauled himself up and opened fire on Space Case, but quickly realized the identity of the rogue Decepticon. Knowing that Space Case was stupid enough to be manipulated, Starscream began to lay on the compliments, hoping to recruit him as the first soldier in his new army. With his promised reward for Space Case's loyalty being the Earth, he eventually succeeded, and as the sun set, they walked away from the ruined pier, Starscream now having found a partner who would listen to his thoughts, for once. Rising Storm Starscream set up a base of operations in a junkyard on the outskirts of Mexico City. However, the Decepticon known as Shockwave appeared with Ruination and Deadlift at shooting range, explaining that he found the base by picking up Divebomb's trail. Deadlift stood up for the commander, but was blown to bits by the Decepticon assassin. Shockwave then informed Starscream that his presence was requested by Megatron. After learning that a Decepticon Intelligence unit, called Brains, had escaped to Sam Witwicky, Starscream rallied a group of Decepticons and attacked his college. Things didn't bode well for the Decepticons when Autobot reinforcements arrived. Starscream was able to retreat with the help of Shockwave and his pet. When the Decepticons returned to Namibia, Starscream complained to their leader. Dark of the Moon Three years after Operation Firestorm, Megatron, who was living as an exile in Africa, initiated a plan set up by him and Sentinel Prime near the end of the Cybertronian War. Starscream met up with Megatron, Soundwave and Laserbeak at Decepticon High Command in Africa, where Laserbeak and Soundwave reported that the Autobots had discovered the Ark, as planned. Later in Washington, D.C., as Sentinel Prime summoned a Decepticon army to Earth via Space Bridge, Starscream was surprised to learn that Sentinel had been leaving to defect all those many years ago. He noted the brilliance in Megatron's scheme, and asked if Sentinel was now his partner, and Megatron retorted that Sentinel was his greatest achievement, and explained that they were to meet up on Earth, but both were waylaid by fate. Later, the Autobots were forced by the humans into exile by Sentinel's demand, and their ship, the Xantium, departed Earth with them inside. Starscream, lying in wait for the moment in Earth's upper atmosphere, swooped in for the kill, destroying the ship and seemingly all eleven Autobots on board. Starscream subsequently helped take Chicago for the Decepticons, and stood by his leader as they worked on their plan to bring Cybertron itself into Earth's atmosphere with Sentinel's Pillars. When the still-alive Autobots made an attack with NEST, Starscream attacked the V-22 Ospreys carrying Lennox's team as they tried to sneak into Chicago using wing suits. Although Starscream took out most of the aircraft, Lennox and many soldiers managed to jump to safety. Later in the battle, Starscream took several potshots at Epps's team, separating Sam and Carly from the soldiers. Relishing a chance to be alone with Sam once again, Starscream mocked and toyed with the human while trying to kill him. However Sam had a Grapple Glove from Que on hand, and fired it into Starscream's optic, partially and painfully blinding the Decepticon. Starscream flailed around in pain, causing Sam to fly through a building window. Lennox's team then arrived and began firing on Starscream. As he tried to return fire, Sam jumped onto his shoulder and stabbed a boomstick into his remaining optic, fully blinding him. Starscream began losing control, screaming in panic and pain as he tried scraping it out of his eye on the ground, cursing the humans. Lennox attempted to free Sam from the grappling wire, but the panicked and agonized Starscream flew up to the top of a nearby building, taking them both with him. As he swore to kill the humans, the boomstick went off, fatally blowing off a large chunk of Starscream's head and causing his chest to explode, leaving his lifeless body to fall to the ground. Legacy Age of Extinction Five years after the Battle of Chicago, Starscream was listed as "deceased" by the CIA taskforce "Cemetery Wind". The Last Knight Starscream's head had been recovered at some point from the wreckage of Chicago, ending up all the way in Buffalo, NY. It ended up among a number of items peddled by Daytrader to the Autobots at Cade Yeager'sjunkyard. Cade and the Autobots were unamused. During the Deception raid on the junkyard, Megatron found Starscream's head and lamented that his treacherous friend could not witness the end of the war. Megatron then left the head in the Junkyard, as he went to Quintessa. Bumblebee Starscream also appears in the 2018 film Bumblebee, albeit in a non-speaking role. He is shown to be working alongside his fellow Seekers Skywarp and Thrust. Ordered by Shockwave to destroy the launchpad that the Autobots are retreating to, he and his Seekers take flight and fly towards the targets. However, they attack rather late, leading to all of the Autobots escaping except for Optimus Prime. He was also present among the Decepticons who surrounded Optimus, although it was unknown what happened afterward. Trivia *The card back of Protoform Starscream's packaging features a completely different, earlier head sculpt. What's more, this head design is featured on his protoform body in IDW's movie prequel comics. It's since become Starscream's standard "pre-Earth" face, likely out of consistency. *His protoform was not the only design to get a new head. The earliest concepts of Starscream's head were more skull-like and oblong in shape. This was, of course, redesigned to look more "like a samurai helmet." Unlike the redesigned head of Megatron, Starscream's earlier face only shows up in one piece of media: the book Look and Find Transformers. *Starscream's final head design was one that was rejected for Megatron. *It has been suggested that, following his attack on the F-22 squadron over Mission City, Starscream was able to hide among the squadron and take part in the attack on Megatron shortly thereafter. This theory is speculative; While it fits the character of the Generation 1 Starscream, there is nothing on the screen to suggest it. (Roberto Orci was asked, but refused to give a definite answer). *Starscream's bio for his Deep Space figure mentions that he re-energized himself at a power plant after the Mission City battle. Whilst this was not seen in the film, it appears others caught notice of it. *Hasbro mentions that his arch-enemy is Megatron. *Starscream's rivalry with Megatron was only shown in IDW comics and other related media, but was never shown in the three films, with the only hint for his desire of leadership was pathetic excuses for leaving him behind dead on Earth in Revenge of the Fallen, along with obviously sarcastic comments and sinister hand rolling in Dark of the Moon. *Starscream's appearance in Bumblebee closely resembles his G1 counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:2007 characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:2010 characters Category:Seekers Category:Cyber Missions characters Category:Males Category:Villians Category:The Last Knight Decepticons Category:Chicago battle Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Bumblebee decepticons Category:Bumblebee characters Category:Dark of the moon decepticons Category:Killed by Bumblebee Category:Transformers 6 Category:Killed by Sam Witwicky